Archivo discusión:LinuxChuck.gif
Chuckbuntu Norris Ubuntu Dapper sale el 1 de Junio, pero hoy he conocido en este post de barrapunto a Chuckbuntu. Algunas de sus características: “El primer Linux que se instala en una patada voladora” “La distro que usan Dios y Chuck Norris” Para quitar un paquete 100% garantizado: “apt-get remove –flykick paquete” “apt-cache search function is deprecated because Chuck Norris don’t look for debs, debs are looking for Chuck Norris” “ChuckNorrisFS, el sistema de ficheros sin corrupción, ningun byte se atreve a corromperse” “Chuckbuntu Norris no detecta hardware, el hardware se presenta de rodillas y se hace compatible automáticamente ante Chuckbuntu Norris” “Chuckbuntu Norris no se cuelga, salta 3 metros en el aire, te revienta la cara con el teclado y luego se suspende” “Nadie sabe si Chuckbuntu Norris contiene código de SCO” “Chuckbuntu Norris sólo trabaja en cluster si es para partirle la cara a alguien” “Chuckbuntu Norris no necesita firewall, su sola presencia acojona a los paquetes de conexiones malintencionadas” Pero qué conocemos realmente del creador de esta distro, el propio Chuck Norris. Algunos de sus hitos: - Chuck Norris programa sus drivers en … ¡COBOL! - Todos los drivers creados por Chuck Norris son versión definitiva y no necesitan de revisiones. - Chuk Norris lee código, lo ejecuta mentalmente y muestra los resultados a través de sus patadas - Richard Stallman lleva barba en honor a Chuck Norris - El ordenador de Chuck Norris es tan potente que no usa compilados: ¡ejecuta los fuentes directamente! - El mando de la PS3 no se cambia porque Chuck Norris no quiere. - Cuando Chuck Norris hace flexiones, no está levantando su cuerpo, está empujando el planeta hacia abajo - Chuck Norris ha jugado a Duke Nukem Forever. - Chuck Norris puede quemar una hormiga con una lupa… de noche. - Chuck Norris fue capaz de pasarse el GTA san andreas sin trucos, ni armas, y solo con la bici. - La madre de Chuck Norris le dijo una vez que no saltase en la cama. UNA VEZ. - Si Chuck Norris cae al agua, Chuck Norris no queda mojado, el agua queda Chuck Norris. - Chuck Norris se ha pasado el Nintendogs. - No hay teoría de la evolución, solo una lista de criaturas a las que Chuck Norris permite vivir. - Chuck Norris viene de Marte. Ésa es la explicación de que no se haya encontrado signos de vida ahí. - Chuck Norris se ha pasado el NFS Underground con el peugeot 206 sin modificar. - Chuck Norris pidió un Big Mac en un Burger King y se lo dieron. - Chuck Norris se terminó el Zelda Ocarina of Time sin hablar con el Árbol Deku. - Chuck Norris derribó en una ocasión un avión alemán con su dedo gritando “¡Bang!” - Cuando Chuck Norris va a donar sangre no usa jeringuillas: Pide un cubo y un cuchillo. - Chuck Norris juega online con la NDS sin wi-fi. - Chuck Norris usa la segunda equipación del Barça en el Splinter Cell. - Chuck Norris sabe el último dígito del número pi - Sun Tzu escribió una vez “Si tu enemigo es más débil, conquístalo, si es más fuerte, alíate con él. Si es Chuck Norris estás jodidamente muerto”